


Promise: A Mer!Plance One Shot

by egglet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Plance AU Week 2018, fluff that is sweet enough to make you lose teeth, honestlyprettychill, merAU, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglet/pseuds/egglet
Summary: In honor of a work of art by @ honestlyprettychill on tumblr and ig, here's a fluffy little fluffster for you.Pidge the pirate shows her mermaid friend more of her life, and he's eager to learn.There is prior backstory, as outlined by the artist, so you can find it on her accounts on tumblr and Instagram.





	Promise: A Mer!Plance One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This may look a bit weird, since is my first experience posting on archive. I'm egglet.  
> This work was inspired by a wonderful work of art by @honestlyprettychill ! She is a great plance artist on ig and tumblr, so go check her out! There is some more information on this au under the photo I will at some point link from her account.  
> For now, enjoy! ;)
> 
> https://honestlyprettychill.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://web.stagram.com/p/Bho34UnFzF2

"Promise"  
    “Over here!” Pidge called, waving frantically with one hand as she walked along the beach. She could see the glimmer of blue scales among the water, tail breaking through the surface to splash in acknowledgement. She smiled wider, turning around the rocky edge to face a lagoon.

  
     A curious face popped up next to the rock she was standing on, blue eyes glinting. His gills flexed in the air while his head tilted to the side, which generally made him look like a confused puppy. “Really?” His voice wasn’t accusing, more perplexed. He was really cute when he did that.

  
     The pirate nodded eagerly. “Just follow my lead,” she instructed, tightening her long ponytail and putting on some underwater glasses, before diving headfirst into the water.

  
     Lance chortled in surprise, following the human under the waves. In the time he had known her, he had observed that she was actually quite strange. She liked to do things on a whim, thoughts moving faster than he could keep up. He really should have been expecting the unexpected by now. He followed her across the sandy bottom, tail swishing gently so not to outswim her. She then ducked into a small, dark opening in the approaching rock face, her pale frame disappearing from sight. The merman kept on her path, sliding in before resurfacing. His mouth dropped at the sight before him.

  
     Pidge was a hoarder. Her brother had always teased her about it-but she could never seem to leave anything alone. The cave had a shallow pool that connected to the lagoon. It was lined with a small sandy ridge. Shells, bones, odd sailing trinkets, lamps, quills, and journals, well worn and stuffed to the gills with notes, were strewn in little piles on the beach, back so the tides couldn’t reach them. She also had jars filled with various things, such as pickled foods, jam, coral, samples of bioluminescent algae, and some small fish, clumped in one corner. She had to step around each delicately so as not to knock them into the sea. Sunlight from the cave entrance bounced off the bright sand under the water, casting a mix of light and shadows across the dark stone ceiling. It was heaven.

  
     She turned back to her friend, who was looking around in amazement. “You like it?”

  
     Lance’s gaze snapped to her face, curiosity alight in his eyes. “It’s fascinating!” With an eager leap, he reached the edge of the water’s edge, stretching out a tanned arm to grab at the nearest thing he could reach. “You have so many interesting things here. Tell me, what is this?”

  
     Pidge scooted the telescope away from his prying hands, chuckling a bit as she raised it to her eye. “This is what humans use to see things really far away.”

  
    “Weird!” he replied, peering through the opposite end, one eye open wide. “Why don’t you just use a torphin sphere?”

  
    “A what?”

  
    “You know, a – ooh, what’s this?” Lance pointed to another object, this time a jar full of raspberry preserves. She gladly picked it up for him. “What does it do?”

  
     She twisted open the lid, with the ocean dweller trying to imitate the motion of her wrist. She had to resist the urge to giggle as she scooted near him. “This is food. It’s called jam.” She set it down in front of him, watching him peer over the top, face filled with awe. “Usually we put this on other food, especially bread. It makes it… sweeter.” Pidge said the last thing tentatively, but her fears came true, as Lance’s expression became devious, more of a smirk.

  
     “Gimme!”

  
     “No! Last time you ate the sugar raw and just-“

  
     “But it was deeeellliiiccciiouuus!” He lunged upwards, trying to wrestle the jar from her grasp, though Pidge resisted by bolting upwards. She was laughing so hard she had to catch her breath. “Just a little bit! Please?”

  
     Pidge shook her head, though begrudgingly relented. “Just a taste, okay? I don’t want to poison you because you decided to chug the entire thing.” She bent down, reaching out the jar towards him.

  
     Lance just nodded eagerly, using one scaly finger to plop into the red goo before putting it straight into his mouth. Immediately his eyes brightened, staring up at Pidge with wonder. “Forget the sugar, this is my new favorite land food.”

  
     For some reason, she began to giggle. Pidge wasn’t sure, but his expression combined with his dark brown hair dripping with water, and the way his pointy ears seemed to perk up… He was beautifully endearing, Lance. Ever since he rescued her, he’d become enamored with everything she’d shown him. Each time he’d get so excited, like a kid, but still appreciate all she’d told him about her work, about her family. He was just utterly wonderful, Lance.

  
     So she started to laugh once more, and this time he joined in along with her. The joyful sounds echoed off the cave walls, both blending so beautifully in the silence.

  
     In that moment, she took Lance’s breath away. All of it very rudely stole the air right from him - the way she laughed, her smile as wide as the sky, little freckles dotting her scrunched up nose. Lance liked those freckles. He hadn’t seen too many of them before, since merkind never strayed too close to the surface, and Pidge called these dots “a curse of the sun”. But he always enjoyed seeing them. They were fascinating, the way you could get lost counting them, or how they made Pidge just… Pidge. The light reflected off the water, dancing across them, across her huge grin. She looked so happy in that moment, a warm feeling rose in his chest. It bubbled, it glowed, it made him feel like a bird. Doing that thing, what was it called? Flying.

  
     Quiet filled replaced the sound of their voices as each made their own realizations. Breath hitched in their throats, neither made a move, neither said a word.      They sat with eyes locked, brown on blue, for a few heartbeats. What was new was now showing it’s face, and no one wanted to spoil this new feeling.

  
     Lance was first to break the silence. “Thank you, Pidge. I’m glad you showed me this.”

  
     “Me too,” she replied softly. Now she could share a little secret with him, her own place that Lance could exist in comfortably. A little bit of her home he didn’t have to be human to see.

  
     “Maybe, one day, I can bring you down to my kingdom,” he added, starting to lazily drift around the pool. “You’d love it. You can meet Nyma, and Rolo, and my commander Kolivan. He’s a bit of a pain but, I’m sure you could poke around in the Guard’s records since you’re getting vouched by the best soldier he has.” She may have rolled her eyes at this, which earned her a playful glare. “And I could get you to try eel! Your crew could spare you for a bit, and the Palace could allow you to visit… The princess is very kind-”

  
     His rambling was stopped by Pidge, placing an arm on his shoulder. “Absolutely. I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

  
     Both just smiled in unison, though both were unsure if that day would ever come. A human among the the mythical? Allowed near the palace? It was preposterous. All Lance knew was he liked the warmth of her hand against his skin, his scales, and they way this pirate girl looked at him. All logic went out the window.

  
     “I promise, Katie, you’ll see it. And I’ll take you.” He moved so his hand was in hers. “I swear it on my life.”

  
     She nodded back at him, relishing how her name rolled off his tongue, how determined he sounded. The storm in his eyes matched hers. “Deal.”

  
     The only sound heard was the lapping of the ocean. That and the heartbeats of a fish and a pirate, hidden from the setting sun, and the world.


End file.
